May The Force Be With You
by StolenLaughs
Summary: As the tensions grow between the Rebellion and the First Order, the battle between the Light and the Dark arise as well. How will both sides react when a mysterious yet, remarkable child comes into the picture? (Damerey also ensues)
1. chapter 1

"BOOM!" a clash of lighting struck right in front of Rey's feet causing her to stumble back and fall. When she looked up, all she could see was white. No ship, no base, just white. What's going on? Where am I? she thought to herself in a panic.

She saw a young Kylo Ren quite a distance from her, but still visible. No, not Kylo Ren, Rey realized it was Ben Solo, with General Organa standing directly in front of him.

The ground began to quake beneath her. She quickly took a look around scared and confused as the white around her began to turn pitch black. "VOOSH!". She saw something red illuminating from the corner of her eye. She looked back to where Ben Solo had been standing, as it had appeared to be coming from there.

Ben's apparel changed to black clothing, with a helmet beside his feet. No, this wasn't Ben Solo anymore, but Kylo Ren standing in his place. Rey was horrified at what she saw before her. Kylo wielded his lightsaber which seemed to lead right through General Organa.

"NOOO!" Rey yelled with anger, fear, and desperation in her voice as tears started to stream down her face. She ran towards the General and her monster of a son, until she suddenly heard a voice and the ground underneath her started to shatter.

"Hey! Rey. Rey! Wake up!"

Rey awoke panting and sweaty. "The General! Leia!" Rey spat out.

"Rey! It's me! It's just me."

Rey turned her head trying to find the source of the voice. Her eyes were met with brown ones. The eyes of a man standing beside her bed with thick dark hair, a defined face, looking less scruffy then usual. It was too dark in the room to see who it was, but she could take a guess.

"Poe?" Rey questioned, feeling a little embarrassed that he had to see her like this.

"Yeah." Poe said, timidly.

"What happened?" Rey asked, already knowing the answer, as this had happened too many times before. These nightmares seemed to happen frequently, which usually ended with someone barging into her room, trying to wake her.

"I heard yelling from your room when I was on my way to talk to one of the captains. I figured you were in trouble so I came to check in." Poe said, sounding almost a little afraid to admit. The eye contact that didn't break from when she first had awakened made him even more nervous. When realizing he was acting quite shyly instead of the usual hot shot pilot he was, he quickly gathered himself.

"Is everything okay? It looked like you were having a nightmare." he asked, this time less tense, but you could still see the subtle worried look on his face.

"It was about General Organa." Rey replied, breaking the eye contact.

Poe seemed to drift off. It had been about 6 months since she passed of sickness, and he was still dealing with the grief. She was a mother figure who had always looked out for him. It was the same for Rey too.

Sensing Poe's gloominess at the mention of the General's name, Rey looked at him then placed her hand on top of Poe's. Catching his attention, she managed to give him a smile in attempts to comfort him. Poe returned the favor with a weak smile. He continued the conversation realizing he had spaced out.

"Fin told me you've been having bad dreams. I didn't realize they were this bad."

Rey scoffed. "Bad dreams? More like night terrors."

"Do you have any idea why it's been happening?"

"I just know I've been having them since-" Rey was hesitant to continue her sentence seeing that it clearly rubbed Poe the wrong way only a few moments ago.

"-since Leia's death." Poe said, finishing it for her, this time surprisingly not being effected by it like earlier.

"I don't know if it means something or if I'm just still just grief stricken."

"Whatever it is, it didn't sound good."

Just then, a young pilot rushed into the room, turning on the light. He looked a little taken back to see Poe in Rey's room. And in the dark. But he had no time for questions.

"Captain Dameron! The First Order has sent a squadron to the planet Yucras. Colonel Arfsmen commands that we get there before they do."

"I'll assemble my squadron right away." Poe quickly left the room.

"Why is the First Order interested in Yucras?" Rey asked.

The young pilot turned to Rey. "Rey! I initially came to the room looking for you. The First Order is looking for a child. A young force user."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The rebel base was more hectic than usual. Pilots were getting the ships ready, leaders of the base were going over plans, weapons were being prepared. This was the first time in 4 months since the First Order had made an uproar, so it had startled many when they had finally decided to come out of the shadows.

Especially Fin, who had been frantically searching for Poe ever since news broke out about the First Order's return from their short recess, which was only about 15 minutes ago. He was relieved when he finally spotted Poe talking to Colonel Arfsmen, and started making his way to towards him.

"Poe, where were you?"

"I- I was busy" Poe replied, not yet ready to tell Fin what happened earlier this morning.

"I was looking everywhere for you. Apparently the First Order is finally making a move. Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"I know as much as you do. Arfsmen won't tell me a damn thing."

"Where's Rey?"

"One of the lieutenants' is probably giving her a run down of the plan by now. I'd check the main headquarters."

l—

"What do you mean another force user?" Rey asked Lieutenant Gerban, dumbfounded by this news.

"Keep your voice down, this is confidential information. The only people who know about this are the superiors and the pilot that had informed you. The others just know that the First Order is heading to Yucras, and we need to get there before they do."

"What does the First Order want with the child?" Rey questioned, already having an idea.

"We don't know. Maybe Kylo Ren is looking for an apprentice. Either that, or he's looking to kill the kid."

The fact that Kylo Ren killing an innocent child could be a possibility sent shivers down Rey's spine.

"What's the plan?"

"When Captain Dameron and his squadron reach Yucras, they'll search the area for any troopers. You'll be riding in the Millennium Falcon like usual, since it's one of the fastest ships on the base, along with the Wookie as your co-pilot."

Lieutenant Gerban showed Rey a hologram of the village the child was located in. He zoomed into a house. When he touched the house with his finger, a picture of a boy popped up. He was about 10 years old, a bit thin, but had a full head of thick hair.

Gerban continued talking. "The squadron will take care of any stormtroopers while you find the kid" he said, gesturing towards the boy in the picture. He handed Rey the hologram. "Bring Fin for backup too. There's a great chance Kylo Ren will be there on Yucras, and you'll need as much help as possible."

It unsettled Rey hearing that Kylo Ren would most likely make an appearance, but she could've guessed that.

"That's it?" she asked, making sure she didn't miss anything important.

"Get in and out of there as quick as possible, and as quietly as possible."

"If we run into the First Order, I doubt it'll be anything but quiet."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen."

Rey gathered her things and was making her way to the Millennial Falcon when she bumped right into Fin.

"Rey! Poe told me you'd be here. What's going on?"

"No time to explain. We're taking off in 10 minutes. Gather your things and meet me in the Falcon." Rey took off in a hurry, leaving Fin even more confused than before.

"We- 10 min- Falcon? What? Rey, wait up!" but before Fin could ask any questions, Rey was already gone.

l—

Kylo Ren stared at the reflection of himself in the mirror. Six months, and he still doesn't know how to feel about the death of Leia. When he looked at himself, he could see her face. When he stared for too long, that's all he could see.

"UGH!" He threw his fists up against the mirror as hard as he could. Shards of glass fell to the ground. He didn't have time to worry about this nonsense. Not now.

General Hux had informed him a couple of months ago about a force sensitive child. Ever since then, the First Order had been planning on taking the boy.

Keylo put his helmet on and left his room to go meet with General Hux.

"Hux, are your men ready?"

"Soon, Supreme Leader." General Hux absolutely hated calling him that, but he knew he had no choice. "They'll be ready for take off in approximately 20 minutes."

"And the rebels?"

"They have no knowledge of the plan, or the boy."

"Excellent."


	3. Chapter 3

Fin rushed over to the Millennium Falcon. When he boarded the ship, he found Chewie and Rey going over the control panels, making sure everything was working properly.

"The wookiee's coming too?" Fin asked, eyeing Chewie.

"Of course. Why wouldn't he?" Rey answered, not taking her eyes off of the control panels.

"Great." He replied sarcastically.

"We're heading off in about a minute. You should sit down."

Fin sighed as he sat down, annoyed at the confusing irritable day he was having.

A voice came in through the ship's radio. "Ready for departure?"

"Ready" Rey replied.

Chewie and Rey buckled into their seats in the driving units, getting ready for take off. Soon, they made the jump to hyperspace.

"I still have no idea what we're doing." Fin stated, clearing wanting answers.

"We're going to Yucras." Rey responded.

"But why?"

"Because that's where the First Order is headed." She tried to keep her answers short with Fin, attempting to cover up what they were truly after.

The irritation started to build in his voice. "I know that but why are they going to Yucras?"

Rey couldn't tell him the truth, but she didn't have the heart to lie to him either. She let the silence rise between them.

"Well?" Fin wasn't going to stop questioning her until he got some sort of legitimate answer.

Rey finally gave in. "They're looking for a boy. We need to get to him before they do."

"A boy? Why would the First Order be after a boy?"

"I guess you'll see when we get to him."

Fin rolled his eyes and decided to drift off to sleep since Rey obviously wasn't gonna budge anytime soon. The ride was going smoothly from there. They hadn't run into trouble yet and everything was going as planned. That was until he was woken up moments later when his head met the cold hard floor of the Falcon.

He tried to get up, dizzy and hazed, holding a hand against his throbbing head, and the other hand up against the wall attempting to maintain his balance. He could hear Rey yelling and Chewie roaring in the distance as he fell back against the ground with the rocky movement of the ship.

Rey was in a panic. They were suppose to be stealthy about their landing, but nothing about this was stealthy. "I don't understand! I thought the control panels were fine?"

"Grraarghgh!" Chewie roared, almost as panicked as Rey.

They were frantically working the controls as the Millennium Falcon was grating against the planet's terrian. Relieved when the ship finally came to a stop, Rey unbuckled herself from her seat and ran over to Fin who was on the floor, still trying to find his balance.

"Fin, are you alright?"

"What happened?" he asked, still in a daze.

Rey offered him a hand and helped pull him off the floor. "We made a crash landing."

"Well at least we're here, in one piece. For now."

"Grrarrghgh!" Chewie roared from outside the Falcon, serving as a reminder that they needed to focus on the task at hand.

"We can worry about the damages to the ship later. We need to get going." Rey stated.

Once they exited the ship, they were surrounded by greenery and a thick blanket of trees. The sun shining its rays through the treetops, only to be lost in the breeze.

"What now?" Fin asked, gazing at the new scenery.

Rey dug through her backpack, pulling out the hologram Lieutenant Gerban had given her, and pulled up the image of the map.

"We didn't land far from where the boy is. Once we get pass these trees, we should be able to see his village." She grabbed the walkie talkie from her bag, and alerted Poe's squadron of their arrival on Yucras.

The three began making their trek through this forest, unsure if they were going the right direction, even with the map, but determined. Their journey was quiet until Fin started back up with his questioning.

"So does this kid's parents even know we're after him?"

"You sure seem to be asking a lot of questions lately." Rey replied.

"Well that's what happens when you wake up one day and all of the sudden your being dragged to a planet you've never been on."

Rey shot him a glance, deciding to ignore his snarky remark. "Of course his parents know. His mother is the one who contacted Colonel Arfsmen when she realized-"

Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"She realized what?" Fin asked, waiting for her to finish her sentence, but she remained silent. He looked up at her face, noticing that she was distracted by something. He followed her eyes, then stood in awe at the sight in front of them.

They were fixated on the scene below, realizing that they were looking off of a cliff. Small buildings, separated with thin stone roads, painted the grass plains with their reddish-brownish brick roofs, and colorful walls. Behind these buildings, way off in the distance, was an enormous silhouette of a city. The bottom half of this silhouette was concealed by mountains.

"I'm guessing that's the village we're looking for." Fin said, still taking in the exquisite view.

Rey was amazed, for she had never seen anything like this. "It's beautiful."

Suddenly, TIE fighters started to fly in from the horizon. Their roaring engines broke the peaceful scene as a star destroyer casted a shadow on the land.

Chewie roared at the sight of the First Order ships. Rey and Fin felt their stomachs twist and turn. They've had several encounters with the First Order before, but each time managed to send them a gut-wrenching feeling. Rey quickly started to make her way down the cliff.

Fin watched as the rebel ships started to come into view, exchanging shots with the opposing side. "I have a bad feeling about this."

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

General Hux looked out from the Star Destroyer, peering into the clear blue sky of Yucras, which was now occupied with TIE fighters and rebel ships. He trembled with fear at the sounds of the blasts, knowing that this battle that was suppose to be avoided would most likely lead to a rather unpleasant punishment for him, but he maintained his composure. After all, he had a reputation to keep up with as the fierce, strict general he was known to be. Although, he was not the one in charge. Kylo Ren was.

The General's heart rate increased with each venomous footstep he heard, escalating in volume. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was approaching him, for he could recognize those footsteps anywhere.

"General Hux" Kylo Ren uttered. The words carried anger, but his tone remained relatively composed.

General Hux gathered his thoughts, thinking of the right things to say, petrified of what awaited him. "Supreme Lead-" before he could even begin his sentence, he felt himself gasping for air as his feet lifted off the ground.

He was now hovering in the air, slowly being rotated until he was facing Kylo Ren, who had his hand in crushing grip-like gesture. The General squirmed as his face turned bright red. Kylo threw Hux into the wall, resulting in a loud thud that echoed in the room, frighting the workers near by and causing them to stare at Hux and their Supreme Leader.

"You told me the rebels were clueless!" Kylo exclaimed, walking over to the General, enraged.

Hux was on the floor in pain, unable to get up. His back ached and he was still out of breath from the choking. "Let me explain," he begged, coughing.

Kylo crouched down near General Hux, looking right into his eyes, determining if he should take his life right then and there. When Kylo stayed silent, the General took it as a go to justify himself.

Hux gulped, taking note of how dangerously close he was, he said the next words very carefully. "Sir, I made sure the plan to capture the child was classified and have only told very few. I have as to no clue how the Rebellion found out. You must understand that-"

Kylo wrapped his right hand around the General's throat, cutting off his air stream, and pinned him against the wall. "Don't tell me what I need to understand! I should have you killed! Right here, right now!" he yelled, even more infuriated than before.

He released General Hux's throat, letting him fall to the ground. He turned around, pointing at two storm troopers, guarding the exit of the room. "You two," the storm troopers jumped, scared of what their Supreme Leader might do to them after the scene they've just witnessed, "prepare me a ship." Relieved, but still tense, the storm troopers marched out of the room to follow his orders as Kylo followed behind them.

Rey, Finn and Chewbacca eventually reached the stunning village, which was slowly being turned into ruins from the explosions of the current battle. They ran through the stone paths, trying to find the home of this mysterious boy.

"C'mon! The house should be right up here!" Rey said, shouting at Finn and Chewbacca, who were following closely behind her.

They turned the corner, only to be trapped by about 20 stormtroopers. They froze, not knowing what to do. Rey grabbed her lightsaber from bag, and wielded it in front of her, while Chewie and Finn did the same with their blasters.

"Me and Chewie will hold them off. Go get the kid," Finn told Rey.

"Finn-"

"We'll be fine just go. The sooner we get out of here the better," he insisted.

She nodded in response and took off in the direction from which they came. She felt a sense of relief wash over her when she found the house she was looking for. It was small and a bit rustic like the other houses, but was somewhat unique in its own way.

She broke down the door, and walked inside cautiously, not really knowing what to expect. It was empty and dark. The house looked filthy inside, for it had stains on the wall, and debris on the floor. She started to hear sobbing and followed the noise of the cries, which led her upstairs to a room. When she opened the door, she found a woman with black curly hair balled up with her head in her hands.

"Hello?" Rey said, sounding more like a question than a greeting.

The older woman flinched at Rey's voice, and quickly grabbed a blaster from her belt, pointing it directly at the young Jedi. "Who are you? What do you want?" the women questioned, tears streaming down her face.

Rey put her hands up showing she meant no harm. "Please, I'm with the Rebellion. I'm here for a boy." Rey showed the woman the hologram of the boy.

After this stranger scanned the hologram, she didn't say a word, but instead ran up to Rey and threw her arms around her, making the young Jedi jump in surprise. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I was so worried when I saw the First Order arrive. I figured they were after my son."

"This is your son?" Rey asked.

The woman pulled her pulled away from Rey, resting her hands on her shoulders. "Yes. When I saw the ships coming in, I sent him to a hiding place. I figured he'd be safe there until the Rebellion showed up."

The house began to shake, and more explosions were heard from the outside.

"We should move quickly. Do you mind taking me to him?"

"Of course," the women said. They started to make their way out the door, until she grunted in pain, grabbing her side.

Rey wrapped an arm around her for support when she noticed her legs were shaky. "What's wrong?"

"I got blasted from when a stormtrooper tried to break in here. I thought if I put a bandage over it, it would be fine."

Rey helped the woman over to her bed. "You should stay here. It's safer," she suggested. "Where is your son located?"

"He's hidden in a small wooden shack, off the south of the village. Please, take him far away from here."

Rey nodded. "I promise, he'll be safe."

The woman grabbed the young Jedi's hand, looking into her eyes. "May the force be with you," she said softly.

"Thank you," Rey said, before making her way out the room, and exiting the house.

"Be careful!" Finn yelled at Chewbacca, who was battling several troopers at once. He watched as the wookie slammed bodies to the ground and ripped limbs out of sockets.

Finn's eyes widened, suprised by Chewie's battling tactics. "Guess he has it handled," he mumbled.

Fin turned around to the troopers that were coming his way, dodging a blaster shot that almost hit him right in the head. "That was a close one."

He looked at the troopers, noticing more and more were coming in. The amount started to become overwhelming.

"Uhh, Chewie, we should get going to the ship. We're outnumbered."

"Grraaghghgh," Chewbacca agreed. He took off, leaving Fin in the dust.

"Wait for me!" Fin complained, running after the wookie.

Rey followed the directions the woman gave her, leading her to a forest where she found the wooden shack. This shack wasn't exactly eye catching like the other things on Yucras, but it was something.

When she entered the dusty small wooden structure, it was mostly dark, except for a light coming from under a shelf. She looked under the shelf, feeling more relieved than ever, as pure solace cleansed her of her stress. She had finally found him.

The boy was slim, had thick black curly hair like his mother, tan skin, and freckles. The thing that stuck out the most was his ravishing hazel eyes. He sported a filthy semi-white muscle shirt and basically rags as shorts. He was curled up on the floor with a lantern in his right hand while his other hand was wrapped around his legs.

He was terrified, but when Rey entered the shack, her presence soothed him. It was as if he could sense she wasn't there to do any harm. They locked eyes for what seemed to be a while, before Rey finally spoke.

She crouched down some, trying to get closer to the boy. "Hello there," she said gingerly, attempting not to startle the child.

"Hi," the boy said shyly.

"Do you have a name?" Rey asked.

"Gaven. Gaven Symra," he answered. "Are-are you one of the good guys?" he stammered.

Rey gave Gaven a soft smile. "Yes, I'm one of the good guys."

"My mother told me the Resistance were coming to get me. Is she okay?" His face had gone from semi-relaxed to concerned.

Silence filled the room as Rey looked at him with empathy. She didn't know how to respond, and didn't want to worry the already frightened child, so she decided just to avoid the question with another question in attempts to change the subject and cheer the boy up. "So I hear your a force user?"

Gaven looked down at his feet. "Yeah. Well I guess. I'm not that good at the whole force thing yet." He looked back up at her, noticing the lightsaber sticking out of her boot. Immediately, his eyes lit up astonishment.

"You're a Jedi? You're Rey? I've heard so many stories but I'd never thought I'd actually meet you!" he said in excitement.

Rey smiled at the Gaven, happy to see the boy no longer seemed troubled. "I'm sure you'll be a great Jedi one day."

A voice from her walkie talkie broke the conversation. It was Finn.

"Rey, me and Chewie are heading back to the Falcon. We're out numbered."

A new wave of concern washed over Gaven and Rey's face.

She got up from her crouched position. "C'mon, we should get going."

Gaven got from under the shelf and followed Rey out the shack as they started to make their way towards the ship. They were halfway there until suddenly, Rey froze. Gaven looked at her with confusion. She sensed a dark presence, filled with anger and hatred. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest and she quickly grabbed her lightsaber from her boot, and wielded it before her.

Gaven started to sense the presence too, making him feel uneasy. A dark figure appeared from behind the trees. Kylo Ren. Gaven began to quiver with terror. He had seen the merciless Kylo Ren before, but only in his dreams. Now here he was, standing in front of him.

"Give the boy to me," he demanded.

Rey grabbed Gaven's hand tightly, guiding it behind her. "Stay behind me," she whispered.

"Ben, don't do this," Rey begged.

That name. That name didn't mean anything to him. It just fueled him with fury. "If you won't give me the child, I'll just have to take him from you." He turned on his lightsaber, letting its fierce red color pour out, making its usually staticky sound.

"Rey!" someone called out in the distance.

She turned around, thankful that Chewbacca and Fin had conveniently found her. She looked down at Gaven. "Go with them. They'll protect you." He nodded and ran off to the wookie and the ex-stormtrooper.

"Take him to the ship!" she shouted towards Fin.

"But Rey-"

"Just go!"

"I can't leave you here!"

"The mission is to take Gaven back to the base safe and sound. Now go!"

Fin hesitated, unsure of what to do, he looked at Chewbacca. "Chewie, look after the kid, I'm going after Rey." Just as Fin was running after Rey, Kylo lifted up his hand, making a massive tree fall in front of him so he would be unable to help her.

"Shit," Fin muttered.

Kylo ran towards Rey, clashing his lightsaber against hers, thus, marking the beginning of their skirmish. Fin and Chewbacca watched helplessly, knowing they couldn't do anything to help their friend.

The two skilled force users fought. Their sabers like lighting bolts, brightening the forest with each clash. Each bolt leaving a sound of conflict and pain, seeking to end it all with the down fall of the other foe. Like a complicated dance, they fight, resembling the struggle between light and dark. It was a mixture of beauty, yet terror. Their moves were matching up to each other, neither more powerful than the other. But of course, that had to end.

A thunderous boom echoed throughout the forest, taking Rey and Kylo by surprise. Fire started to consume the trees, surrounding them with flames. While Rey was distracted by unexpected explosion, Kylo took it as an opportunity to strike her. Rey's reflexes took over, enabling her to dodge his saber, but it still left a horrific burn on her right side. She fell back, dropping her light saber and hitting her head on a stone, resulting in a gash at the back of her head. Warm blood running down the back of her neck was the only thing she felt before going unconscious.

"Rey!" Finn yelled as he watched his friend hit the ground.

"Graaaghgh!" Chewie roared in distraught.

Kylo Ren lifted his eyes from Rey's body over to the two. His eyes made his way down to Gaven and started walking towards them, slowly picking up pace.

Finn's eyes widened slightly and stumbled back a bit as he saw Kylo began to make his way towards them. He grabbed Gaven's hand. "Come on! Let's go."

The three sprinted to the Falcon, with Kylo following behind. Gaven looked towards his village while they scurried to the ship. What was once a beautiful village, was now mostly debris. He felt his heart sink as he watched the sunset above his destroyed home.

Kylo Ren eventually lost their trail, and watched as the Millennium Falcon fly above him. He felt his blood beginning to boil. He was so close to taking the boy, but failed. He retreated back to the spot where him and Rey fought, finding stormtroopers were already in the area, putting restraints on her and dragging her unconscious body to the Star Destroyer. He was going to get that boy one way or the other. No matter what it took.

To be continued...


End file.
